Once Upon A Time Traveler
by brbnetflixbinge
Summary: Charlotte Jones is the daughter of Captain Swan. After her father Killian Jones is taken by a returned Zelena, she is transported back in time with Outlaw Queen's son- and at this point in time, Emma and Hook haven't gotten together yet. Can Charlie rescue her kidnapped father and make sure her parents get together- without revealing her true identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

There was exactly one thing of which Charlie was certain- someone had taken her father.

He had not left them all in the dead of night, contrary to the rumors surging throughout the kingdom. Her father may have started out as a ruthless pirate, but he was devoted to his family now, and he would rather die then abandon them.

Not to mention, her parents were in Love. Not just any love- Love with a capital L. True Love.

Charlie saw it every time they looked at each other- a longing for each other even when they were standing right next to each other, a selflessness that would cause either to throw themselves in front of a train rather than let the other get hit, a completion of self they experienced when they were together.

There was no way, Charlie knew, that Killian Jones would _ever_ leave Emma Swan.

And he certainly would never leave his children. If there was one thing- or rather, two things- Killian Jones loved more than his wife, it was his children. Prince Liam, Charlie's older brother, was a blonde heartthrob devoted to his army and his family- not unlike how Charlie imagined her grandfather when he was young. Though the two men were very different, there was a love and mutual respect between father and son that could never be denied.

And then, of course, there was Charlie- Princess Charlotte Marie Jones when she was in trouble. She was stubborn and tough, and when she loved, she loved absolutely. And, not unlike her father, she loved to sail- a true pirate at heart. Charlie was, without a doubt, a total Daddy's Girl.

And Killian loved them both- too much that he would never leave them.

Which left Charlie with one conclusion. He had been taken.

And she had a feeling that she knew who had taken him.

Though there was no proof of any struggle from the night Killian disappeared- even his half of the bed sheets had been tucked into the bed frame, as if they had never been touched in the first place- Charlie had had a dream that night.

As she tossed and turned in her bed, an image of a tumultuous sea appeared to her- monstrous waves that would send even the most fearsome pirate running home. However, one ship was out in the storm, and on the deck of the ship was a woman who was completely _green._ Charlie had heard tell of this woman from a movie she had watched as a child with her uncle Neal, and she found it strange that this woman was around so much water- wasn't it, like, bad for her or something? Charlie couldn't quite remember.

"Charlotte Jones," the woman called out, and even in her sleep Charlie cringed. " _You_ sure have grown."

Charlie found herself standing on the deck of the ship with her. "Wh-who are you?"

The woman smiled largely. "They call me Zelena. And I'm going to take everything that you love most."

Charlie woke up with a start. By the time the sun rose over the horizon, her father was gone and her mother had put on her brave face- the face she took out when she tried not to cry, when she tried to be strong for her children.

"Don't worry, kid," her mother had said. "It'll all be okay."

But Charlie doubted even her mother believed that.

()()()

Maps spread out on her desk, lantern light slowly burning until dawn. Her father's own sword rested next to the flickering flame. She hadn't been outside in ages- she only obsessed over how to find a certain green sorceress. This, Charlie realized, was how most people slipped into gradual madness.

A knock on her bedroom door. "Charlie! Open up!"

"Go away, Leo!"

"I'm not going to let you hide in there forever!"

Charlie groaned, and relented. She yanked open the door and Leo Hood, bow and arrow strapped to his back as always, enveloped her in his arms.

"I was so worried about you, Lottie!" Leo said, using his pet name for her that only he was allowed to use.

Charlie rested her head on his shoulder, trying to ignore what had happened between them just a few days before her father had disappeared and focus on what really mattered- Leo was her best friend, and he was here now.

He stroked her hair lightly, his touch gentle and caring. "I'm so, so sorry about your father, Lottie." It was then, Charlie figured, that he saw the maps on her desk. He pulled her out of his embrace, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Charlie… what is all of this?"

Charlie straightened up, suddenly realizing that she had been crying. "See, I… I'm going to find him, Leo. I'm going to find my father."

Leo studied her for just a moment before nodding. "Okay. But I'm going to help."

Charlie was stunned. "You… You're not even going to ask any questions?"

"Of course- I know your dad didn't leave you. He'd never do that to you and Liam and your mom. In fact, I came here to help you- and get you out of this room. Do you _know_ how long you've been in here?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. She'd stopped keeping track of the hours.

Leo chuckled dryly. "If you can't remember, it's been too long."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course. Now, what exactly do you have in m-"

In a puff of green smoke and a monstrous groan of thunder, a green-skinned woman appeared. Charlie instinctively drew her sword, and Leo quickly took his bow and arrow from off his back, drawing it with lightning speed.

"Hello, children."

Charlie was stunned. "How the hell-"

Zelena smiled. "Oh, I think you know how, Charlotte. It's called magic _."_

"What have you done with my father?!"

"Oh, nothing that you need to worry about. Soon enough, you'll be with him too!"

"Zelena," Leo said through gritted teeth.

"You _know_ her?" Charlie said incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Leo nodded, not taking his eyes off the witch.

"Long time no see," Zelena cackled. "Little lion." And with a flick of her fingers, Charlie's sword was flying into her hands, and Leo's bow was thrust from his hands. She tackled Leo into her arms, holding the blade of Charlie's sword millimeters from his throat.

"Leo!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie looked wildly around her room, looking for something- anything- that could help them. Her eyes stopped to rest on a magic bean that sat on her nightstand, a gift her father had given her when she was young.

"Princess," he had said quietly. "This is a very special bean. It's a portal, but, see, it only works when you need it most, and you don't decide where you want to go- it takes you where you need to go."

Charlie had thought that he was just saying that so she wouldn't use it, but every time she tried, the bean just sat there. She had grown to think that her father had just made that story up, a fictitious fairy tale in a world of real ones.

But Charlie was desperate. If she and Leo could only just escape…

Charlie rushed over to the nightstand, sword still in hand, and grabbed the magic bean. Immediately it began to glow a bright yellow color, and she dropped it in surprise.

A swirling golden portal opened into the floor, threatening to swallow up the entire room. Zelena's grip on Leo loosened in surprise, and he kicked her away, grabbing his bow and arrow from the floor.

"Come on!" Leo shouted over the deafening rush of wind. "We have to jump!"

Charlie grabbed her father's sword off her desk and jumped into the portal with Leo in one fluid motion, just as Zelena smiled, standing there contentedly.

Why wasn't she pursuing them?

"Oh, Charlotte," the witch smiled. "Why should I kill you when you can do it for me?"

The portal closed around Charlie and Leo, and everything became a swirling storm of gold.

 **Thoughts? Good? Bad? Should I keep going? Any ideas? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

When Charlie opened her eyes, she thought for just a moment that she was back home, in the woods just outside the castle grounds. She used to sneak into the forest when she was younger while the rest of the castle was asleep and stare up at the stars, studying each twinkling light through the branches of ancient oaks and maples. Once, she fell asleep while she was there, and by the time the morning light filtered in through the treetops, her parents had sent out an entire search party for her.

But Charlie soon realized she was definitely _not_ back home. Thoughts of a green witch and swirling gold portal swarmed around in her head like stinging bees, giving her a massive headache- or perhaps that was just the way she had landed. She stood up quickly, not realizing how sore and stiff she actually was, and glanced around. A paved road was inches from her feet, and several yards away from where she stood was a green road sign that announced in white lettering, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

 _Storybrooke._

"Lottie! Lottie!" a voice called out for her from the woods behind her. She whipped around.

"Leo!"

The two wrapped their arms around each other for a moment before Leo broke it up. "Good thinking on the portal. But where exactly _are_ we?"

Charlie pointed to the road sign. "Storybrooke, I suppose."

"Storybrooke?" Leo said thoughtfully. "Why did you bring us _here,_ of all places? I thought it was cursed, or something. I mean, isn't that why our parents never took us here?"

"I didn't bring us here. The beans did. They bring us wherever we absolutely _need_ to go, and I guess they thought we _needed_ to go to Storybrooke."

"Well, if beans tell us to go somewhere, then we should definitely follow their advice," Leo said sarcastically, a hidden smile finally showing itself.

Charlie elbowed Leo lightly in the gut, but she couldn't help from smiling herself. "Shut up! I just saved our lives, remember?"

Leo wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Sorry, Lot. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

She looked up at Leo, one eyebrow raised.

"And thank you one thousand times over for saving my life."

Charlie nodded, grinning a little at her best friend. "Well, what are we waiting for? Storybrooke, here we come!" She picked her father's sword off the forest floor, and Leo put his hand behind his back, feeling around for his bow and arrow.

The two slowly walked toward the sign, and, taking a collective breath, they stepped across the town line.

()()()

Mary Margaret was tired. Being a parent to a toddler did that to a person, of course, but she was more than tired in the physical sense- she was tired of danger, of one villain after another, and tired, most of all, of curses. Her family had suffered enough.

For whatever reason, Mary Margaret had decided to go to Granny's that day. She was sick of being cooped up inside all the time, and David was taking care of Neal today. Besides, she wanted to talk to her daughter. Mary Margaret, on a whim, had called Emma and asked if they would want to have lunch together. Emma said yes.

And Emma was late.

Mary Margaret's eyes wandered around the diner aimlessly. She took a small sip of her coffee just as two teenagers walked in.

A boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with a fit build. A bow and pack of arrows was strapped to his back. His brown hair was mussed, and his face was scruffy, like he hadn't slept in a while, or he'd slept far too long. His rumpled green clothes suggested only one thing- he was one of Robin's Merry Men. However, Mary Margaret was absolutely certain she'd never seen this boy before.

The girl was almost as tall as the boy, but not quite. She was stunningly beautiful with long dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and prominent cheekbones. She had a little dimple in her chin that made Mary Margaret stop in her tracks.

She'd know that chin anywhere.

Mary Margaret analyzed the rest of the girls' appearance as curiously as she could without looking like a stalker. The girl wore dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots, a sword gripped tightly in her hand. She wore a plain black t-shirt under a red leather jacket.

Mary Margaret's breath caught in her throat.

The boy and girl made their ways over to the counter. Ruby raised her eyebrows.

The girl smiled. "Ruby! Why aren't you in the Enchanted Forest?"

"What?" Ruby looked at her blankly. "Do I know you?"

"What do you mean, Ruby? Of course you do!"

Ruby blinked, but said nothing.

"It's me," the girl said. "Charlie? Charlie Jones?"

"Yeah," the boy piped in. "And Leo Hood?"

 _They're common last names,_ Mary Margaret told herself, but she could not keep the names Killian Jones and Robin Hood from popping into her head. The girl _did_ look like Captain Hook, now that she thought about it, what with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. And, Mary Margaret realized, the boy was a spitting image of a young Robin Hood, down to the bow and arrows.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, pulling Mary Margaret out of her own head. "But I have no idea who either of you are."

The teenagers traded worried glances.

"But, Ruby…"

"Where exactly are you two from? And how did you get to Storybrooke?"

The girl- Charlie, Mary Margaret supposed- looked at Ruby quietly, as if trying to come up with something to say. The boy's eyes- Leo Hood's eyes, she should say- roamed around the room nervously before resting right on her. His eyes widened, and he nudged Charlie, raising his chin toward Mary Margaret. Charlie looked to Leo worriedly.

"Sorry to bother you, Ru- ma'am," Charlie said. "But we've got to go."

And without another word, the teenagers left the diner, the door shutting quietly behind them.

It had been peaceful for a couple days, now, Mary Margaret reminded herself. A new threat was bound to come around at some point.

()()()

Charlie and Leo left the diner breathlessly.

"Oh my God," Charlie said.

"Oh my God," Leo agreed.

"Where the hell did that bean take us?" Charlie wondered aloud as they began to trek down Main Street.

"I don't think it's about _where_ ," Leo muttered gravely. "It's _when_ we have to worry about." He pointed to a newspaper rack that sat outside of a barber's shop. The headline announced, "Peace Returned to Storybrooke… But For How Long?" But it wasn't the headline that worried the two teens- it was the date in the upper right hand corner.

May 27th, 2016.

Four years before Charlie or Leo were even born.

But before Charlie even had time to react, they were stopped in their tracks by a man dressed in head-to-toe leather.

"Who are you, lass," a young Killian Jones whispered dangerously, "And how the bloody hell did you get my sword?"

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I posted this last night and there was a bit of a problem... Let's try this again!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

It had been weeks since they'd broken up. Weeks since Killian had freed Emma from the Dark One, weeks since Emma had defeated the Dark One once and for all with her magic, coupled with Regina's light magic as well.

"I love you, my swan," Killian had said, holding her in his arms.

"Killian," Emma had said, and he had been so relieved to see that there was color back in her face, goodness back in her eyes. "I love you too." Emma had tears in her eyes. "And that's why I'm breaking up with you."

That was when Emma proceeded to explain to Killian that she didn't want to hurt him, that being the Dark One made her realize that if she could do anything to protect him from being hurt, she would do it. Because, she had said, everyone who had ever gotten close to her- at least in a romantic way- ended up getting dead or damaged in the end. So that meant breaking up with him. What she hadn't realized was that breaking up with him was the worst hurt of all.

Of course, Killian had protested. Of course, he was stubborn and persistent and tried to convince her otherwise. But Emma was stubborn and persistent too, and she wouldn't take it.

So there Killian was, walking down Main Street, trying to find something- anything- to distract himself from the ache in his chest. After his first heartbreak, when Milah had died, he was consumed with vengefulness. After his second heartbreak, all his ambition had vanished into thin air.

He saw leather jacket first- the bright red material always caught his eye- and at first he thought it was Emma who was walking toward him. But no, he realized. The person who donned his swan's jacket was merely more than a girl- she couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen years old. The girl, he realized as he got closer to them, _did_ look a bit like Swan. Her hair was dark and her eyes were blue, but her cheekbones, that dimple on her chin, the way she carried herself with such confidence… that was all Emma.

And then Killian took a look at the sword she was carrying and realized that it was _his._

His own sword was in its scabbard as always, so how did she have it? From this close, he could see the small inscription on the handle: _Liam Jones, Captain, Jewel of the Realm._

His brother's sword, the one Killian had taken for his own after Liam's death.

"Who are you, lass," he whispered. "And how the bloody hell did you get my sword?"

The girl looked up at him, eyes wide. The boy nudged her lightly.

"C-Captain Hook, I presume?" the girl said.

Killian raised an impatient eyebrow. "What ever gave me away?" he said dryly, and he raised his own sword against her neck, saying, " _Now, how did you get my sword?"_

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Watch it!" he shouted, and with lightning fast speed he got his bow off his back and drew it towards him. "You hurt her, and you die."

"You think I'm scared of a little boy?" Killian said, but deep down, he felt like he really couldn't hurt this girl, whoever she was. Perhaps it was just that she looked so much like Emma.

"Leo," the girl choked out desperately against the blade of the sword.

"I got you, Lottie," the boy said, not taking his eyes off Hook.

"Killian!"

It was Swan.

"Killian! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Emma ran to his side, and he slowly lowered the sword. The boy set down his bow just as the girl collapsed into his arms, breathing heavily.

"This little girl took my sword!"  
The girl coughed once, then said, "I'll have you know, I was given this sword! And I'm not a little girl! I'm sixteen years old!" The boy shot her a look that said that was a bit too much information.

"How can she have your sword if you have it right here in your hands?" Emma said calmly to Killian.

 _Bloody hell, her eyes were so beautiful._

"I-I don't know, but that's my sword, alright!"

Emma looked over towards the girl. "Mind explaining?"  
"Of course," the girl said, but she didn't seem too sure at all. "See, I-"

"And what's going on here?"

Killian rolled his eyes internally. Why did everyone in this town seem to think it was alright to interrupt people?  
"Regina," Emma sighed. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this."

Regina stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two teenagers.

"Now who do we have here?"

()()()

Regina couldn't take her eyes off the boy. He looked so much like Robin it was painful. The boy stared back at her, in awe for whatever reason.

"Who are you two? How in the hell did you get here?"

The girl in the boy's arms let out a deep breath, looking to the boy, and the boy nodded back. Regina did not fail to notice what jacket the girl was wearing, or whose eyes she had seemed to have borrowed.

"My name," the girl said shakily. "Is Charlotte Jones."

Regina did not stop to see Killian's reaction. She was too focused on the boy.

The boy nodded. "And I'm Leo. Leo Hood."

Before anyone had time to respond, the shout of "Emma!" echoed throughout the otherwise deserted street.

Mary Margaret and David came walking toward the group, hand-in-hand.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said. "There were these two kids at Granny's Diner and I thought you should know that…" Mary Margaret trailed off as her eyes rested on the two teenagers in front of her.

"Great," Regina said. "Now that we're all here, I think it's time everyone has a little chat with our new friends. I think going back to my home, where we can chat _in private,_ might be a good idea."

Charlotte played with the hilt of the sword, tracing a name- _Liam Jones_ \- carved into it. Killian, Regina noticed, was watching her attentively, face impassive.

"Ok," Charlotte said. "But on one condition. You have to help us get back home."

"That can be arranged," a voice said from behind Regina.

"Hey, Uncle Rumple," Charlotte said, a mischievous grin spreading widely across her face.

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments!**


End file.
